Lily Is a Baby Chad
by AberrantScript
Summary: Lily is sick of it all. How short she is. How dumb her family is. How awful her life is. So, she decides to take out her frustrations on her sleeping brother.


**Author's Notes:**

Update 4/5. Like I said, still gotta work on the last one. But, it's mostly just to fix up the beginning which sucks majorly. Don't ask me why I wrote this. I don't even know. But I beat Flagg to it. :P And that's good enough reason for me~

The title is an obvious play on an infamous story in this fandom~

Also, please don't read this unless you're ok with really messed up, offensive, and troubling... uh... whatever this is.

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2018)

* * *

LILY IS A BABY CHAD

Lily Loud was fifteen months old.

And she was fucking sick of her life.

She was too short. Weak as a fluffy rabbit. And couldn't operate a gun without the recoil knocking her head off her shoulders.

Otherwise she would have gunned them all down and framed it on their jackass neighbor, Garfield.

You know, cause all he ever eats is las-

You know what, forget it.

Lily was sick of it all.

Stuck in her daytime prison as she watched Dr. Frankenstein meddle with the very fabric of reality.

To crawling around the floor and peaking up at her sisters' goods, hoping to see something worthwhile.

And no, trust her, there was nothing worth sniffing around up there.

Even the young ones, Miss Glitter Bitch and Sewer Drain were already used goods.

Lily was pretty sure that even touching Lucy would get you a fine for necrophilia. The bitch was that cold.

Don't even get her started on the older ones.

The spic sucker with the flappy ass cheeks.

Or the carpet munching femfag that corrupted the It hybrid reject.

Or miss toes 'tarded that just fell down the stairs. Again. And brutalized another speck of precious brain cells that she totes couldn't afford to waste.

Whatever.

Maybe sunshine bitch died this time...?

A baby could hope~

Lily crawled to the top of the stairs and glared.

Fuck her life.

The asylum lifetime member survived.

Whatever.

She wasn't going to wait for her parents to come crawling out of their room and actually pretend to care about their children so the CPS doesn't take them all away.

Again.

She was going to go visit the biggest fag of them all.

She knocked on her brother's door.

Then kicked it open.

He wouldn't say nothing about her rude entry.

Or she'd force feed him her diaper scraps.

And he knew it.

Wimp ass monkey couldn't fend off a fifteen month old in a wet nappie.

Let alone protect himself from what she was about to do.

Using her thicc ass, she pushed his chair over to his bed.

The princess was sleeping his afternoon nap.

The wee bab.

Lily crawled up onto his chest and glared at him.

Oh he should have known this was coming.

This little fembitch drank the last pop. Lily's pop. And he was going to pay.

He felt like breathing in _her_ air?

Well fine.

Smell it, fag.

Taking off her day old diaper, she wrapped it around his face. Good and tight.

Unf.

And she turned around and pulled down his victory undies.

Oh fucking god and all his angels above.

No wonder he was fucking gay.

This thing was smaller than Lily's cock.

And she didn't even have one.

Damn it.

And she was looking forward to actually getting some pleasure out of this.

Fuck it.

She'd just get her binky afterward for some one on one sexy time~

She wrapped her luscious 15 month old lips around his microdick and sucked him inside.

One inch

Two-

Nope. Just one.

Good for nothing fag.

She suckled on him, but the boy was barely responding.

Fuck it.

He was getting more aroused from licking up her ass juices in the diaper than the golden honey suckle he was getting from his insanely underaged sister.

What a fucking freak!

Fine, then it looks like she'll have to take it all the way.

She wiggled her tight loli ass above his hardened two inch fagstick, and winked at the audience.

She fondled her flat, trimmed chest.

Gave a kiss to the Garabot-sucking fags out there jacking off to this sick story already.

Lincoln finally came awake and flopped and floundered like that bitch ass fish that followed Ariel around hoping to catch a piece of her tail but was too much of a cuck to ever make a move on her.

Lily reached back and slapped his chest.

The boy wheezed and choked.

Damn, Sullivan must have written this Lincoln. Bitch can't take a hit.

Lincoln drew back tears in his eyes as he looked at his sister, Lily.

Her lusty baby blue eyes (Hahaha! Get it!?)

Oh how Lily wished she could blow that clown's head clean off her shoulders, watch it slide down her back and roll away.

Talk about rolling on the floor laughing!

Haha! Kick! Get it, Luan!? Kick!

Anyway her baby blue eyes looked Lincoln square in the face, she gave him a smirk.

She slipped her dripping wet cooch over his erect toddler cock and sheathed him inside.

Unf, that's right fag, your little sister just raped your virginity right out of your twinkie.

Too bad he was too small to reach her hymen.

What a shame Lily could steal his virginity while keeping hers.

She glided over his twiddly dink like a sinful angel smothering him in dark pleasure.

Some men are minutemen.

Fagboy lasted ten seconds.

He started screaming his cat's name before he could hold it in.

Lily just stared at him in horror.

Holy god above.

He was a furfag too.

Lily was ironically enough expecting his nubile boy mind to shoot her full of cum in some perverted desire to put a baby inside a baby.

She was hoping to kneel over his face and make him taste his dripping cum before beating his brains out with her rattle~

But the fucker gave her a blank.

Sterile dog should've been neutered and renamed Lemy.

Lily glared and got off him.

Yup.

He was so flaccid he had a small hole where his dick should've been.

Bastard was more of a girl than Lily was.

Whatever.

She crawled away to fetch a fresh diaper.

Then she was gonna go over to Clyde's house and rape two real men.

Cause heaven knows the women weren't gettin any in this fucked up home.


End file.
